1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to an array substrate, and more particularly, to an active device array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In general speaking, a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) mainly comprises an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate, wherein the active device array substrate includes a display region and a non-display region. In the display region, a plurality of pixel units are disposed and arranged in an array, and each pixel unit includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT. In addition, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are disposed in the display region. The TFT of each pixel unit is electrically connected to one of the scan lines and one of the data lines correspondingly. In the non-display region, signal lines, source drivers and gate drivers are disposed.
When an image is displayed on the LCD panel, the gate drivers would sequentially turn on each row of pixels within the display panel, and during the time that each row of pixels are turned on, data voltages provided by the source drivers are applied to the corresponding pixels. In this way, the liquid crystal molecules in each row of pixels would be properly driven according to the data voltage.
Along with the increasing resolution of an LCD panel however, the number of the gate drivers and the source drivers of an LCD must be increased to promote the resolution. As a result, the production cost of an LCD is accordingly increased with the increasing number of the gate drivers and the source drivers. If the number of the gate drivers and the source drivers can be reduced, the manufacturing cost can be reduced.